Bruises Fade, But The Pain Remains
by Brandi Malfoy
Summary: Hermione is abused by her father and needs to escape. Future HPHG - First fanfic, re-edited from years ago, PLS REVIEW! this story is MA at the LEAST! be warned
1. Chapter One: The Escape

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Harry Potter and I do not make any money from my stories._

_**Authors Note:**__ hi all, this is my old story I posted in 2002 and forgot about LOL. I just recently remember what I called it and found it again and have decided to continue working on it. I am not sure where the creative bunny went for this story but I will fix up the chapters that created all those years ago and see if I can get back into the swing of things to keep it going. I hope that the readers from so long ago find this again and continue liking what I write._

_I decided to continue this story because of all the awesome comments and reviews from previous readers. I hope I don't disappoint._

_Thanks to all of those that supported me and this story all those years ago._

_So on with the story. This story was created from a song that I fell inlove with a long time ago by Christina Aguilera called "I'm Ok". Very moving song._

_Ok so this story is set for their last year of Hogwarts. So it will only be up to date with the fifth book. I didnt want to go changing what I had started with. There will most likely not be anthing reguarding the final battle, but I am still unsure where this will end up._

**Chapter One: The Escape **

As I looked at myself in the mirror, I stand and stare at my reflection. Yep, little Miss Bookworm-Granger had changed over the last year. My hair was now tamed and in ringlets. I had grown a few inches taller, but would still be considerably shorter than both Harry and Ron. My skin was no longer milky white. It was now beautifully tanned, thanks to spending most of my vacation on a beach in Miami. I still have that sparkle in my eye. The only real difference is that I have become... womanly! I am now equip with having curves in all the right places.

Yes, I do have to admit, I love the way I look. Spending time with my cousin Amelia in America had helped me realise that I do have things to be proud of. With her help, I have a learnt how to look after myself, I have great tan and knowledge of how to properly take care of my looks. Amelia sure taught me how to work with what I had and up until my most recent visit, I didn't think I had anything that could work. With the help of some beauty products (and some personal tweaking, courtesy of potion knowledge) I was finally able to tame my wild mane of curls. I was also introduced to clever makeup tips that made it hard to know that I was actually wearing make up! Yes, when it came to being a woman Amelia had all the right tips and tricks.

Now that's the Hermione from a couple of weeks ago, and that's what I would have said to you to start my story. That Hermione seems like forever ago, since I have been back time has seemed to stand still. I was carefree. I was a normal teenage witch heading to her last year of school. That was before I had realised the horrible truth of my father and my mother had to go through while I was away from home.

This is my story now...

It was a week away from the new school year and I had just awoken with a start from the sound of my mother and father screaming at each other downstairs in the kitchen. This had become a regular thing since the end of sixth year, and had escalated since I left on my trip to America.

Apparently it had all started when my parents' business had collapsed, and we were strapped for cash. I was now about to start seventh year and they weren't sure if whether I was going to be able to attend my final year at Hogwarts. I had no idea of their money problems, and had found out that my aunty and paid for my vacation to America.

When their company had first collapsed, there had been private, yet strained conversations. I didn't even know that their company had gone under until I came home after finishing sixth year. They started fighting about what to do about the business and their money. Then their fighting turned onto the most stupid things. They now fight about everything. Every tiny, pathetic reason, there they are screaming at each other. I was glad that I was visiting Amelia and Aunt Susan, I needed to get away from the tension. But by the time I had returned home from America, their verbal abuse had formed into something much worse. Physical abuse.

Every morning I would wake to the sound of them fighting. By the time I was downstairs for breakfast, my mother would be lying somewhere on the house floor in pain. At first I tried all I could to stop my father from hurting her. But I was nothing compared to my father. Every time I tried to stop him, he would throw me against the wall and hit me while telling me to stay out of it. Sometimes I was lucky and he would hold me down while he screamed at me, or he would only throw me out of the room, forcing me so hard that I landed against a wall or the stairs. Other days I wasn't so lucky. I had no chance of protecting her. I had no chance of protecting myself.

As I made my way to my dresser, I heard the familiar sound of my mother yelping in pain and the thud of her body to the floor. I shut my eyes, trying to block out an image of my mother sprawled onto the floor. It hurt me to see the pain across my mothers face, every time my fathers fists would put her in her place. It was inbedded into my mind. A tear stained my cheek and I opened my eyes. There I stood staring into the mirror. The bruising on my cheek has subsided considerably but was still painful, and the cut on my lip had healed slightly. These were the results of being in reaching distance during another one of their fights. I tried to creep out of sight, but I was not stealthy enough.

I wiped the tear away as I looked at myself in the reflection, I hated what I saw. I looked exactly like my father. I hated it, I hated him. I hate him for what he has done to me, what he has done to my mother. I couldn't wait to get out of this house. I couldn't wait to be in the safety of the castle walls. I raised my hand and touched the large black bruise on my right cheek and winced at the pain.

"You're going to pay for our pain." I whispered.

I had a look of pure hate in my eyes. There was no longer a sparkle, not one tiny note of happiness. They were just dark and cold. Happiness had been stripped from me and I don't think it was going to come rushing back anytime soon. My fathers' abuse had damaged me, love and trust was no longer an option in my life. I raised my wand to my face to apply a glamour charm when...

"GET UP YOU STUPID BITCH. GET YOUR ASS UP FROM THAT FLOOR"

I could hear my father right under my room. So my mother had to have been lying on the kitchen floor... again.

"I SAID GET UP"

Saying that last word, I heard a noise from my mother. She yelped in pain. He was kicking her while she was down. That was it! I had to get out of here. I had to get help. I had to protect myself.

I applied the glamour charm to my face to hide all bruising, changed my clothing and grabbed my trunk. I started throwing everything within reach into it. I did not want to be around long enough to hear any more of this bull shit. I had no idea where I was going to go, or how I was going to get there. There was no way my father would let me out of the house, not while he was still angry. Not while he still had the chance to hurt someone else.

I quickly tied my hair back and scanned the room checking for missed items while trying to think of a way to get out. I grabbed my shoes and put them on. While tying my last lace, I heard something I feared. My father. He was stomping his way up the stairs. He was coming for me. Mum wasn't enough this time, he was still pissed and she wasn't strong enough to withstand his temper.

I pulled my wand out of my back pocket and flicked it at the door, locking it. I scanned the room in a panic, still trying to figure out what the fuck to do. The window. It was my only option, my only chance of escaping.

I shrunk all of my things so they would fit in my pocket, and ran to the window. I went out the window and down the terrace. When I reached the ground I heard my bedroom door slam open. I pressed myself against the side of the house looking up towards my room, holding my breath hoping that he would not look out the window and see me. He didn't. I heard the door slam again and finally breathed out. I didn't know where to go, so I just ran. As fast as I could, I made my way towards the centre of town.

Tick tick tick tick tick... the clocks were working overtime in this head of mine. Where can I go? Where?

I stopped running and continued through the park, catching my breath while checking to see that I wasn't seen. He wouldn't chase me; he wouldn't even know where to start looking. So I made my way to a quite area of the town, stuck out my wand hand and hailed the 'Knight Bus'.

Within seconds the bright purple, triple-decker bus screeched to a halt right in front of me. The doors opened revealing Stan Shunpike looking down at me.

"Hello Miss, welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor, where are we off to today?"

"The Leaky Cauldron"

_Ok so there is chapter 1 all re-edited and tweaked. I know it is still quite short, but I am still very new to this and feel that it was only really an introduction to the adventure. I hope its working for you. I am working on chapters 2 and 3 straight after this 1. So stay posted and feel free to review. I would love your thought and ideas of where the story should head._


	2. Chapter Two: Liking It

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Harry Potter and I do not make any money from my stories._

* * *

**Chapter Two: Liking It **

About an hour later the Knight Bus came to a halt out the front of Leaky Caldron. I was thanking my stars as soon as I was free of that crazy driver, he was absolutely nuts! I would have said something to him if I wasn't afraid that if I opened my mouth not only words would come out.

I entered the pub and made my way though the small crowd towards the bar. Tom had just finished serving to patrons when he looked up to see me standing at the bar.

"Ah, Miss Granger. Welcome back. How can I help you today?" Tom asked her while smiling at her. He was always such a pleasure when she came through here.

"Hi Tom. I would love a room if you have one available."

"Certainly miss, I have a few rooms spare. How long were you planning on staying here with us at the Leaky?"

"Until the start of term if I could please Tom. Am I able to fix you up at the end of my stay? I have not yet visited Gringotts." Oh gosh. I just realised that I do not have much money left in my vault. Shit, what am I going to do?

"Sure thing miss, I will get you your key now. Be back in a jiffy"

I stood there watching Tom hobble off to retrieve my room key from the back. I was trying to stay calm while I tried to figure out what I could do about my financial situation. I had enough money to pay for my room for the rest of the week, but what about my supplies for school. Crap.

Tom returned within a few minutes with my key. "Here we are miss, room 10. Make yourself at home. Our breakfast special is almost finished, would you like me to put an order in for you?"

"No thank you Tom. I'll see you later for lunch perhaps." With that I smiled my good bye and headed for my room.

I didn't know what exactly I was going to do for the next week. This isn't really where I wanted to be, but I sure didn't want to go to the Burrow. I wasn't ready for anything like that, and the boys' were sure to pick up on something and I wasn't ready for their questions just yet.

I entered my room and retrieved my belonging from my pocket and placed them on the bed. With a wave of my wand and a simple _'__Engorgio'_ the trunk and bag enlarged to their proper sizes. Opening my trunk I find it in a complete mess and decide that I could NOT be bothered to deal with that right now, I have all week to get all my things sorted out. I sat on the bed wondering what to do, it wasn't even midday yet. Wow, I can't believe how much shit happened this morning.

Looking back into my trunk I see my ink and quill and decide that it would be a good idea to let Harry and Ron know where I am. Scrounging 'round a little further into my trunk I am able to find my parchment and start to scratch a letter to the boys.

Dear Harry/Ron

I am at the Leaky Cauldron and will be here until Hogwarts. Let me know when you are coming in to shop for your school supplies. I hope to see you both soon, I miss you heaps!

Love

Hermione ox ox

I decided on sent the one note because knowing the boys like I do, I knew Harry would be at the Burrow with Ron already. I went up to the third floor to the small owlery to purchase a postal owl. I really should get myself an owl. Poor Crookshanks died just before I went over to Florida, I was missing him terribly. Getting an owl would be beneficial, but it wouldn't be like having Crookshanks. After tying the parchment to the owls' foot, I deposited 3 knuts into its pouch and watched as he flew out of the window.

I then decided to head back to my room and possibly have a quick nap while I waited for lunch. I was still quite tired and this morning had been quite strenuous. I reached my room and flopped on the bed. As I laid there looking at the faded curtains surrounding my four-poster bed I began to think about what the year held. I began to worry.

What was I going to after I left Hogwarts. I have hardly any money, and there is no way that I am going back to my father and his abuse. My father's abuse. That asshole. Ahhh, I HATE HIM...

I jumped as I heard a knock at the door. Panic washed over me, I jumped up from the bed and back into the corner of the room PRAYING that it wasn't my father.

"Hermione... you there?" What a relief it was to hear that familiar voice.

I opened the door to see a grinning Harry. sigh Harry. He had matured for better as well. His hair was still as wild and messy as ever, but it suited him completely and made him even cuter. I couldn't tell you a girl that DIDNT want to run their hands through that scrappy mop. His eyes were still the greenest ever and he was a lot taller. And the body, he has the body you would only dream about. Quidditch had really been a thumbs up, I had walked in on him while he was getting changed one night at Hogwarts. (You should have seen it. Only him and a pair of maroon boxers. Very nice... winks)

"Oh Harry, I'm so glad it's you." I said while giving him a hug.

"It's great to see you too 'Mione, I just got your owl and I thought I'd come and see you..." he stopped and stared at me with a look of shock and concern."What happened to your cheek? Where did you get that bruise from?"

Shit. I had totally forgotten about the glamour charm waring off. It was great for temporary cover but it only lasted a few hrs at the most. I didn't leave the house very often so I didn't have it drilled into my head to make sure that I kept a check on it. It was the only one I had that was visible; the others were all over my back and stomach.

"Oh that, I just fell that's all. Rather stupid of me really" I tried to laugh it off but Harry didn't buy it for a second, I knew he wouldn't. I could never lie to him, for some reason he always knew. No matter how believe able I would be and how many others I would fool, he would never fall for my fibs.

"Ok, now tell me what really happened." He said while placing a hand on his hip and raising an eyebrow. I loved it when he did that.

"Nothing! Honestly..."

I looked out into the hall way in search of Ron but no one was out there. Closing the door I walked over to the bed with Harry in toe. I sat in the middle of the bed and harry flopped onto the end putting his hands behind his head.

"Where's Ron, I thought that you would be with him already." I asked. To be quite honest I was kind of glad that Ron and the Weasley's weren't here. They were fantastic people, but just a little full on at the best of times. I was certainly not in the mood for that right now.

"No, I didn't go out to the Burrow this summer. I thought I would give the Weasley's the summer off. I'm over there every year. I feel in the way sometimes. Besides I was kind of hoping for a nice quiet summer where I didn't have to worry about Mrs. Weasley's fussing over me, or having to deal with Ginny's advances. Honestly she's a nice girl, but she's more like my sister."

There was something about Harry, something different. His eyes. They seem empty, like mine. There seemed to be no sign of any real happiness. I had noticed that he was different since Sirus died. He started keeping to himself more, not going out. Hardly leaving his room except for classes or a random stroll around the grounds. Ron would tell me that he would wake up in the middle of the night to hear Harry screaming Sirus' name. But something else is wrong... something has happened.

"So, how have your holidays been? Did the Dursley's give you any grief?"

"Ha-ha... I think you already know the answer to that. I didn't stay there long. I have been here for most of the holidays. It's been quite boring really. Not much happens around here. In a way it was good."

I saw a look in his eye. What was it? I could see pain and sorrow, something HAD happened.

"What about you" he asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. "How were your holidays?"

I didn't want to answer. I hated thinking about them. I hated seeing my mother in pain on the floor as my father stood over her. I hated remembering the pain he would cause me as he would throw me against the stairs. The pain as he would beat me because he was bored with beating my mother. As I sat there thinking about what my mother and I had gone through, I couldn't help but cry.

I wanted so much to be able to hide what I was feeling. To be strong and show no weakness like I did with my father. But remembering the pain I had endured, and coming to the realisation of being free from his abuse, I couldn't help but cry. It was both a cry of sorrow and relief.

Harry didn't say anything, he just embraced me into his strong arms. I cried full heartedly into his crest. The images running over and over again in my mind. Harry pulled me closer to him as he moved us around so we were lying down and started to stroke my hair. I couldn't let him go, he made me feel so safe. He just held me close to him, stroking my hair. Not once did he ask me what the matter was. I don't know how long he held me for. I don't even remember calming down at all, or if he stopped stroking my hair.

It was just getting dark when I awoke. My heart skipped a beat when I felt a hand on my waist. It took me several minutes to figure out where I was. Then I all came rushing back and I knew where I was and what had happened. I was still lying in Harry's arms. I looked up to see that he was still asleep.

I disentangled myself from his arms and lit a lantern. I looked over at Harry. He looked so cute... so peaceful. I walked back over to the bed and laid back down next to him. I couldn't help but watch him. I laid there for several minutes, watching his chest rise and fall, watching him lay there so peacefully. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to touch him. He seem so pure, so angelic that I was starting to think that perhaps this was a dream, as I brushed his cheek with the back of my hand he began to wake.

He opened his eyes and looked at me for a few seconds before a small smile grew on his face, and then I was greeted with a husky "Hi"

"Hi" I whispered back, returning his smile.

"Feeling better?" he asked as he reached out and brushed a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Yeah... a little. Thanks"

His response was a smile. Oh how I was starting to love that smile. I couldn't help but smile back at him. I loved how we were just lying here together. He made me feel so safe. He made me feel loved again. Was this his friendship coming through, or was this something else? Whatever it was, I was liking it.

* * *

_Okies, there is chapter 2... I let's see if I can get chapter 3 up to scratch tonight as well. I really hope you will like this. This chapter is longer, by about 1000ish words... I am wondering if that's the length you guys are after... I am looking forward to some reviews._


	3. Chapter Three: Gotta protect my girl!

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Harry Potter and I do not make any money from my stories._

* * *

**Chapter Three: Gotta protect my girl! **

Over the next couple of days, Harry and I spent most of our time in Diagon Alley. We hadn't talked any further on what had happened the night I broke down into his arms, and I was glad. It wasn't something that I was rushing to tell anyone about, and I think he understood that.

Diagon Alley had now become quite boring. We had been through all the stores several times and seen everything that was available to see. We'd already bought all our books and supplies for school, and we were running out of ideas of what to do.

"Ahh I'm so bored!" I was hanging upside down on my bed looking at Harry. "Come on, think of something... there's got to be SOMETHING we can do."

"I'm trying... but I can't think of anything!"

"Grrr, you suck" and with that I got up and threw my pillow at him.

"Oh is that so..." Before I knew it Harry had tackled me to the bed, had both of my arms above my head and was tickling my sides like crazy.

"Hahaha Ha- Harr- Harry s-stop. Haha Harry STOP. I can't- I can't breathe hahaha." I was so close to wetting myself it wasn't funny. "That wasn't fair, you're stronger than me!" I looked at him and gave him my best effort of puppy-dog eyes and a cute pout.

"We'll you shouldn't start things you can't finish. And don't look at me like that." I continued pulling my cutest pouty face. "Hermione!" flutters eyelashes while still pouting "Right that's it!" and with that Harry was back on top of me tickling me like crazy.

"No, Har- Harry! Stooooooooooooooop" I gasped in between giggles. "I warned you!" he laughed as he continued. I was laughing so hard, I didn't want it to stop. Even though it was almost physically painful, it was the best fun I have had since I have been back.

After a few more seconds of intense tickling he finally stopped and rolled back onto his back next to me. I was out of breath from laughing so hard. We laid staring at each other for a few minutes, then Harry let go of my arms and then started to stroke my cheek with the back of his hand. I reached up and placed my hand on the back of his neck and stroked it gently with my finger tips. I couldn't help myself... I had to taste him. These last few days had been amazing and I couldn't help but notice all the small glances and touches that were being given on his part. I in turn had returned all of his affections, but was unsure if they were Harry being the concerned friend or Harry being something... else. I needed to know if he felt the same way as I did. So I pulled him down into a kiss. To my surprise and pleasure, Harry kissed me back.

We explored each other's mouths gently, caressing each other's tongues with our own. It was so soft, so tender. If we had have been kissing any lighter we would not have been kissing at all. Then our kissed moved onto a more passionate level, forming a new wave of need from the both of us. His hand moved into my hair as he pulled me further into the kiss, thrusting his tongue into my mouth with pure desire. Leaving me breathless he moves down, kissing and nibbling my neck and jaw line, and then he returns back to my mouth to continue our passionate kissing.

Now it was my turn. I rolled him onto his back and straddled him. I then leant down, kissing and lightly biting his neck. I then moved up and lingered around his lips, lightly brushing mine against his, teasing him. I then licked his bottom lip and went into another full, passionate kiss while caressing my hands along his chest.

I pushed his shirt up and took it off. I continued kissing him while playing with his chest and sides. I could feel him getting hard, so I started twisting my hips, rubbing myself on him. I moved back down, kissing and licking his neck, then moving down to his chest. He let out a moan of pleasure as I continued my way down, lightly trailing my tongue down his stomach to the top of his pants.

I lightly licked along the top of his pants as I undid the button and zipper. I slightly pulled down his pants, just enough to reveal his bulge through his maroon satin boxers. I started stroking and massaging his thighs as I lightly nibbled on his dick through the boxers. I continued taking off his pants, still leaving him in his boxers. Harry grabbed me and rolled me onto my back.

"Now it's your turn" He whispered into my ear, nibbling on it lightly straight after. He started kissing my neck, moving down towards my chest. He slid the straps of my singlet down my shoulders and onto my arms. He kissed all along the top of my breasts, and then took off my top. He continued, kissing along the edge of my bra, then moved down to my stomach. He licked around my bellybutton before returning to my lips for a lingering kiss. While kissing me he undid my bra and removed it and made his way down my neck once again, trailing kisses all the way down.

He gently rubbed my breasts while kissing them tenderly, then lightly sucked on my right nipple while continuing to massage the other one. He lightly nibbled and sucked on my nipples, licking them lightly every now and then, sending shivers all over my body. I loved the way he worked; every touch of his was bliss. He then continued his way down, kissing and licking my stomach, until he came to the top of my pants.

He lingered his kisses around my bellybutton until he had undone my pants. He slowly lowered my pants to show my black panties. He stopped removing my pants to kiss along my hips. He then continued kissing me along my hips while he fully removed my pants. He ran his hands over my legs, then leant down and kissed along the inside of my thighs. Then used my trick against me, he licked and nibbled my clitoris through my panties, making me moan with pleasure.

He removed my panties to reveal a very wet cat. He lightly licked my clitoris, teasing me, making me move my hips in expectation. He licked me again before diving his tongue into me. He circled my clit with his tongue while placing two fingers inside me. I wriggled my hips in pleasure as he ate whole heartedly, thrusting his figures in and out of me. I let out a moan of pleasure, louder than the one before. I couldn't take it, I needed him in me.

I pulled him up to me, kissing him roughly and threw him onto his back. I lowered myself onto him slowly, and then started my rhythm, slow at first. I watched him as he closed his eyes in pleasure. I quickened my pace while guiding his hands all over my body. We moaned simultaneously. I slightly quickened my pace again, running my hands all over his chest. I leant down and kissed him. He caressed my face while moaning in my mouth. He gasped as I bit onto his bottom lip. I was about to climax, and so was he. I pulled him up to me, quickening our pace a little bit more. Holding him close I lick his lips, and then throw my head back and screaming in pleasure. Harry climaxed straight after me, biting and sucking on my neck in between moans.

We sit facing each other, panting and totally pleased with Harry still inside me. He kisses me passionately and lays me down next to him. We say nothing as we lay there looking at each other. We just caress each other's body, touching every inch of skin and kissing each other gently and passionately. I hadn't felt so good in ages.

As I look into Harry's eyes, I notice something. His eyes were showing some sort of life. A slight sign of happiness. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again and sighed.

"What?" I asked worried.

"I... I don't know how to say it" Harry looked away frowning slightly.

"Just say it Harry... it's only me" Panic started to build inside of my head. What if this was a mistake to him. Oh gods, oh gods. Just breathe he hasn't said anything yet Hermione!

He was still looking away frowning. He was trying to think of the right way to say it. I reached up and stroked his check, letting him know that it was alright.

"I'm falling in love with you" he whispered, looking me straight in the eye. "I've always had some sort of feelings for you, but I didn't think they would go anywhere. But these last few days have been so great, and it made me realise how much I love being with you... and that I love everything about you. It's been so long since I have felt any sort of happiness, and now all I have to do is be in the room with you, or just think about you and I feel happier."

My heart was racing. I didn't know what to do. I did love him back, and I love being with him. Just like he had said, I hadn't felt this happy in a long time. Now all I have to do is think about the time that we spend together and I feel better about everything.

"Harry... I'm falling in love you too. You have just described exactly how I feel. I love being with you, and just thinking about you brings a smile to my face. Everything about you makes me happy, and I don't know what I would do if I lost you. You have filled an emptiness inside of me."

"I don't ever want to lose you either."

He raised his hand to my face and stroked my cheek before kissing me gently, but passionately. He then placed a hand at my lower back and pulled be closer. I winced in pain, letting out a small cry. He had grabbed me right where one of the newer bruises was, and it was still very painful.

"What's wrong... are you ok?"

"Yeah... just a little sore that's all." I didn't know what to say.

"What from? Oh gods Hermione did I hurt you?" he asked leaning over me, trying to look at my lower back.

I tried to roll away from him, so he wouldn't see, but it was too late, he already had.

"Where the hell did you get all of these bruises?!" he almost yelled.

I got out of the bed and started to get dressed. "It doesn't matter... It's nothing ok... don't worry about it"

"Hermione... don't lie to me. Please, tell me what happened."

"Just LEAVE it Harry! I don't want to talk about it." I had finished getting dressed, so I made my way to the door. I didn't want him questioning me; I didn't want to talk about it. I could feel the tears start to prickle my eyes. So I left.

"Hermione... don't lea-." Before he could finish, I had shut the door and was on my way down the hallway. I walked as fast as I could through the pub and went out to the back where the entrance of Diagon Ally was.

I entered the combination to allow my entrance through the passage and move through quickly. I didn't really know where to go. I just wanted to avoid the conversation that Harry was waiting to have with me. I made my way to Florish and Blotts... it was the only place I could think of to hide, even though it would be the first place Harry would look if he came after me.

I started browsing one of the shelves, looking for an interesting book that I could flick through. I felt someone standing behind me.

"Harry, I said I didn't want to talk about it... so just leave it, ok!"

"Aww, having a fight with Pottie are we... can't have that now can we."

I turned around to face a sneering Draco Malfoy. Just what I needed!

"What the fuck do you want Malfoy. I neither have the time, or the patience to deal with you right now."

He pushed me up against the book shelf, making me drop the book I had.

"You'd better watch that tongue of yours mudblood, or I might just have to mind it for you."

"Fuck off Malfoy... You don't scare me. Your petty threats are just a waste of time."

"Who said I was trying to scare you, Granger?" Draco leaned back and smirked at me. I felt my cheeks flush, what was he playing at?

Before I could even think about saying anything back, Draco was grabbed roughly by Harry and thrown out side.

"Stay the fuck away from her Malfoy. I find you anywhere near her... I'll kill you."

"Ha-ha... I'd like to see you try Potter." Malfoy replied with a smirk, and with that, he strode off.

Harry came back in as I was picking up the book that I had dropped still feeling stunned about my interaction with Draco moments earlier. Was he flirting with me?

"Are you ok? He didn't hurt you in anyway did he?"

"Nah, it's just Malfoy using his pitiful threats again. Thanks for... getting rid of him."

"That's ok... I gotta protect my girl."

I looked up to see Harry smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back. He then drew closer and kissed me, before embracing me in a loving hug and burring his face into my mass of curls. After a moment Harry pulled me back to arms length and caressed my cheek with the back of his hand.

"C'mon, let's go get some dinner." He said and took my and in his and we walked back towards the Leaky.

* * *

_**WOWIES thats the 3**__**rd**__** chapter all fixed up in the 1 night, I feel proud. I can feel the bunnies starting to hop around in my head. I am having a few ideas of where this might end up going but I am going to ponder on it a tad to get it right.**_

_**Review and tell me wat u want to happen and ill see if its heading in my direction.**_


	4. Chapter Four: It’s Time

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Harry Potter and I do not make any money from my stories._

_**Fibinaci: **__thank you for your review. I am glad you like the first couple of chapters and the way things spanned out. As for all of your questions I believe they will all be answered in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing_

_Your review for the old Chapter 4 was fantastic! Your view on Harry's characteristics is AMAZING! I completely see what you are talking about. I was having thoughts about re-writing chapter 4 and after receiving your review u sealed the deal. Thanks heaps._

_In regards to chapter 2, indeed there is a bit of a mystery to Harry. I haven't decided completely what is going on there, but there would have to be SOMETHING right?! His life is pretty messed up!_

_**kaylee-jane-potter: **__yes, the first two chapters did move a little fast, but they are really just and introduction to adventure. Think of it as little bits of information that you need but don't need to know the whole story. If I had have made it too much longer I am sure they would have dragged out and become too dull. Thanks for your review!!_

_**Jkarr & I'myoursweetestgoodbye: **__I hope you don't get angry with me for changing this chapter, I know you liked how Harry went and got Hermione's mum. But I felt that it just didn't sit right, that it was just to 'easy fixed'. This is supposed to be a bit of a rollercoaster ride and the last chapter kind of ended up being a teacup ride lol._

* * *

**Chapter Four: It's Time**

As we sat at our booth waiting for our orders to arrive, I found that I couldn't take my eyes away from my drink. I could feel Harry staring at me. I know he was trying to find the best way to ask me what had happened. But there wasn't, there never would be. He's not stupid, he knows where I have been during my holidays, and it doesn't take much to but the pieces of the puzzle together. The hardest part was allowing him to.

Every time I thought about the last few weeks I could barely contain my tears. How was I supposed to tell him what had happened. What would he think of me when he knew? Could he love a broken woman? I don't want to be treated like a piece of glass, waiting for me to break into a thousand pieces. I May be broken but I still have my pride. Will Harry treat me different? And worse still, what will Harry's temper be like when he does know the whole truth.

All of this was so daunting, and yet it was still 'just Harry'. My best friend for the last six years. The only person to be there for me no matter what, besides my mother. Ron was a great friend, but he was too selfish to be anything more. It has always been Harry and I'm sure that Harry feels the same way with me.

My thoughts were interrupted by Harry reaching across the table and taking hold of my hand. I looked up to see a concerned, yet comforting smile on his face. He brought my hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of my hand.

"Sickle for your thoughts?" he asked while he resumed stroking the back of my hand with this thumb.

I sighed. I couldn't run from this any longer and I was starting to feel like I didn't want to. I could trust Harry, he has always been there for me.

"I was thinking about earlier." I stated softly, taking my stare back to my drink.

"Ah, well I can think of a few memorable things that happened earlier today. All quite interesting." He then took this last comment to lean back against the back of the booth, like he was getting ready for what I had to say.

I started playing with the condensation on the glass of my drink. I didn't know where to start, what to say. I was still scared. He noticed from my fidgeting that I was nervous and lost for words. He put his other hand on top of my hand that was already in his grasp and leaned forward in his seat.

"Hey, it's ok. It's just me Hermione. You don't need to feel nervous or scared about telling me about anything. I will always be here for you. You should know that by now."

At this I looked up and met his gaze. I smiled awkwardly at him and said "I do know that Harry, but this is something... this is just really hard for me." I could feel the tears beginning to prick my eyes.

He noticed the tears beginning to fill my eyes and he rose from his side of the booth. Within seconds he was sitting next to me, embracing me with all that he had. He whispered comforting words in my ear while stroking my hair.

"How about we have dinner and continue this conversation later, when we get back to our room." I nodded against his chest and sniffed, trying to bring all my sorrow back in.

My small sobs eased. I was able to control my tears. When I had calmed myself down I leaned away from Harry to sit up properly. I looked up to see his brilliant emerald orbs staring at me and all she could feel is love. He pushed a stray strand of hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear. He then grabbed my face with both hands and intensified his stare with mine.

"I love you Hermione. I always will. Please remember that." And with that he leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead. I smiled a watery smile at him and caressed his wrists while he still held my face.

"I love you too Harry. Thank you." I leaned forward and kissed him gently. We were interrupted by gentle taps on the table. Our dinner was being delivered by the kitchen hand.

Harry stayed sitting next to me while we ate our meals. Every now and then he would place his hand on my leg and stroke it gently. He was so sweet, so caring. I was so glad that he was here when I escaped to the Leaky.

When we finished our meals, we made our way back up to my room. The time had come and I could feel my stomach drop further and further with each step I took. When we reached my room Harry laid across the bed and propped his head up upon his hand and looked at me. I was still standing only a step in front of the door. I was so tempted to turn and run, but a bigger part of me wanted to confide in Harry. To have someone I can talk to.

I walked over to the bed and sat on the very edge. I looked at Harry and smiled in hesitation. Gosh, where to I start. I sighed and looked to the floor. There was only one way for me to do this.

"If I am going to do this Harry you need to promise to not say anything until I am finished. There is so much and if I stop I may not continue. I also need you to promise that you will not get overly upset and storm off to do something stupid. Don't look at me like that Harry I know how you can get!"

Harry nodded and said "I promise I won't go and do something stupid Hermione, but I can't promise you that I won't get upset. You are covered in bruises. I will do my best though. I want you to trust me"

I sighed and walked over to the bed. I climbed onto the end and sat with my legs crossed. Harry sat up and leaned against the head board, ready for what I had to tell him. This was it, no going back now. I took one final breath and started from the beginning. The VERY beginning.

By the time I was finished with my story, my chest hurt from crying. Harry had come to console me when I had started to cry but I had stopped him. It would have just made it worse. I did my best not to look at him as much as possible while I was re-laying what had happened, but it was hard to ignore the mood that was being sent from him. He was angry. I could feel that magic pulsating through my tiny room. I was surprised that nothing had exploded.

Harry stood up stiffly. I could see all of the muscles in his back. The veins on his arms were starting to rise out of his skin because he had his hands clenched to tight. I was nervous. I had only seen one other man like this before, and he was the reason I was battered and bruised. Not that I would ever imagine Harry hurting me, but he did have a temper and could be quite intimidating when he was upset.

I was holding my breath. Waiting. Bracing myself for the explosion. It didn't come. He turned and looked at me. He rushed over so fast that I flinched. I didn't mean to, it was just such a sudden movement if I had have blinked too long I could have almost missed it.

"Oh, 'Mione. We'll fix this." was all he could get out. He had me held close to his chest. He was shaking. This started another wave of tears. I was tired of crying. I was tired. He picked me up and laid me down at the head of the bed and continued holding me while stroking my hair.

"Try not to worry 'Mione, we will fix this." He whispered again, almost like he was trying to convince himself as much as he was me. I could almost hear the wheels in his head turning, trying to take in all that he had been told and what to do next about it.

When I woke it was very early morning. The sun was just starting to rise outside of the inn window. I looked over expecting to see Harry, but he wasn't there. I jumped up fast, in a panic. Oh gods. Where is he? He hasn't. He PROMISED.

I went running down to his room hoping that he might have gone down there. For what reason I possibly couldn't think of. I banged on his door. Nothing. I banged harder "Harry!" Nothing. SHIT.

I felt sick. I felt dizzy. I put my hand against the door frame to hold myself up. My breathing was irregular. I had to sit down. I turned to go back to my room when the door of Harry's room opened. I swung around to find a wet Harry wearing nothing but a towel and a smile.

"Morning gorgeous." I flung my arms around him and hugged him tight. "Oh thank god your still here. I thought you had gone." I whispered into his ear.

"No love, I'm still here. I wasn't sure if I heard a knock at the door or not. I thought I would come and grab a shower so I could be there when you woke. I'm sorry I scared you." He pulled me arms length away and looked into my eyes, "Now, I want you to go get yourself ready for today, we have a lot to do. I'll get dressed and meet you in your room, ok?"

I looked at him a little confused; I didn't remember making any plans for today. I was still in a slight state of shock/panic that I just nodded, gave him a quick kiss and padded back to my room.

I was in the shower quite a while, feeling the hot water running down my body was so refreshing, so cleansing. I took the extra time to wash my hair and applied some shaving charms. Telling Harry had been exactly what I needed. Even though nothing had been done, I didn't feel so alone. I quickly dressed and preened myself in front of the mirror. Drying and taming my mop into cascading curls.

When I exited my bathroom I found Harry lying across the end of my bed. When he heard the door open he rolled his head to look over at me. "I was beginning to think I needed to send in a search party for you." He stated with a small smile on his face.

It was good to see him smiling again, but I still noticed every now and then his eyes looked empty. I would find him staring off to space with a blank look on his face, emptiness behind those gorgeous emerald orbs. Whenever I would claim his attention after finding him like that, his eyes would be back to having a small twinkle in them. It made me feel special that I could put that twinkle there in his eye, just by having him look at me, but it did not take away the concern I still had when I caught a glimpse of the emptiness creeping back.

I smiled sheepishly at him, "sorry, I was enjoying my time in the shower. What were we up to today; I don't remember making any plans for today."

"Well, I thought that it was time that we went and confronted your father." He said standing and walking over to me.

My heart skipped a beat. Deep down I knew he was right, but I was scared. Scared that I was not strong enough to finally stand up to him and worse, what I would find when I ventured back to my house. I let out a sigh and looked out of my window, "you're right Harry... its time."

* * *

_Next chapter is Harry and Hermione going back to her house. What will they find? Is her mother safe? How will Harry react and better yet, what will Hermione do?_

_Ahh I think this chapter is going in a much better direction, more of an adventure... Please keep reviewing, I really enjoy reading your comments!_


	5. Chapter 5: What You Deserve

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Harry Potter and I do not make any money from my stories._

_**kaylee-jane-potter:**__ thanks for the review; I am glad that you like the story. This chapter is what you are looking for, and as for Harry not saying that he wanted to go back and get her mum, well I thought that was a given. I hope this chapter satisfies._

_**I'myoursweetestgoodbye:**__ thanks for the support of the re-direction of the story. I'm glad u are still enjoying the story. I think this chapter will see more than Hermione 'talking things over' with her dad... oops have I said too much... _

_**Readerforlife:**__ thanks for the review. Simple and sweet..._

_**Fibinaci:**__ I love the way you dissect every character... it's very refreshing... thanks for the review_

_Okelly dokelly, here is the next one... oooooo_

* * *

**Chapter Five: What You Deserve**

We arrived in my backyard with a small pop. There I was, staring at my childhood home and my adolescent nightmare. It was so quiet, it was all so eerie. I felt frozen, like I couldn't take my eyes away from the house. The memories came flooding back to me; I could hear my father's yelling, my mother's cries. I don't know how long I was trapped there, staring blankly at the house. My thoughts were interrupted by Harry light grasp on my arm. I turned to look at him. He didn't say anything. His eyes were sympathetic and understanding. A slight smile on his lips made me feel the love and support he had for me. We stood there for several minutes until...

CRASH

I jumped and spun around to look at the house. The sound had come from there. A familiar sound. Oh god, not again. It's happening again.

Harry took off to the back door. For a moment I couldn't move. I was scared of what I would find. I saw Harry disappear behind the door and it registered. I ran in after him. I caught up with Harry and took his hand, pulling him along helping him to navigate the house. We check the kitchen, the dining room and the living room. I knew exactly what the sound was but wanted to make sure that my father was not lurking around down here. All the rooms were clear, so I pulled Harry into the hall, heading for the stairs. I was right.

There was my mother lying at the bottom of the stairs in a heap, all bruised and with cuts. My father sure had kept up his abuse in my absence. I felt the lump rise to my throat as Harry rushed forward to see if she was ok. She wasn't moving. I saw Harry searching for a pulse, I could hear him muttering but had no idea what he was saying. I was suddenly hearing white noise. I saw him turn to me and start talking, nothing. I could see that he was talking to me but I couldn't hear or understand what he was saying. The fear had taken over.

"Hermione!" he pulled on my hand bringing me back to the moment at hand. "She has a pulse but it is weak. She is really hurt. We need to get her out of here." I nodded, kneeling down beside her and stroking the hair out of her face. "We will have to take her to St. Mungos. Is your fireplace linked still linked to the floo?"

I shook my head no. We only had that connected temporarily for special purposes. My parents did not feel comfortable having the network in our home, let alone using it. "We are going to have to apperate her there then. I'll carry here. Ok?" I nodded, feeling numb. I wiped the tears from my cheeks as I stood. For the first time since we arrived here at the house I found my voice. "I'll be right behind you Harry." He nodded, lifted my mother from the floor, and disappeared with a pop.

I stood staring at the spot that my mother had been laying. There was a small puddle of blood. I could feel the anger rising. My heart rate doubled and my hands curled into fists. I snatched my wand out of the back of my pocket and ran up the stairs two at a time. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears as I searched the rooms for my father. I checked each room and found nothing. Coming up to my parents' room I could see that the door was ajar.

I slammed the door open and found my father's hand around my throat. My hands automatically reached up to his hand, attempting to overrule the ruthless grip, as he swung me around and slammed me against the wall. My eyes shut as my head collided with the wall. When I opened my eyes I was locked in a stare with that bastard. Pure anger and hatred seeping from his cold eyes, fear and anxiety in mine. As his grasp tightened my mind flashed to all of the things he had done. The look on my mother's face, the sounds of the beatings, me screaming for it to stop, the pain of being thrown against stairs, crying alone in my room trying to cover my ears so I didn't have to hear it, curled in the corner praying that he didn't come for me next.

These images played over and over in my head. His grasp tightening. The fear in my eyes faded and raged with anger. I felt my father's fingers flinch when he saw the transformation in my eyes. I was not longer afraid of him, I was pissed. The magic was crackling all around me.

Staring deep into his eyes, using all the hatred I had, I casted my spell. "Expelliarmus!" My father was sent across the room and crashed into the opposite wall. I stormed over to his crumpled body as his shifted attempting to stand back up.

"Incarcerous, Mobilicorpus!" instantly he was bound in ropes and hovering above the floor. I stood there breathing heavily staring at him. I could see fear in his eyes and he could see hatred in mine. He had never seen me use magic before. I had always made a point not to flaunt my magic around them, they never understood. The bastard did now!

"You are going to pay, for EVERYTHING! What you have done to me! What you have done to MUM! You are a worthless piece of shit that thinks he can make himself feel better, stronger, and important by making others hurt and cower. You are a fucking coward and before I am finished with you, you are going to beg me for death, because you are too cowardly to take the pain that you have deal mum and me."

"Furnunculus." He yelped in pain as he was covered in boils. I watched as he struggled and whimpered before deciding on my next curse.

"Flagrate" I sliced my wand and a burn appeared across his chest, burning through his shirt and embedding into his skin. He groaned in pain before whimpering his forgiveness.

"Hermione, please, enough. I'm sorry, I am so sorry. Please stop."

"You're sorry? YOU'RE SORRY! WHY IS IT THAT YOU CAN DISH IT BUT U CAN'T TAKE IT! YOU'RE NOT SORRY; YOU'RE JUST A PATHETIC, WORTHLESS SON OF A BITCH THAT DESERVES EXECTLY WHAT HE GETS! CRUCI..."

"Expelliarmus" came Harry's voice as my wand flew out of my hand, counteracting the spell I was about to cast. I spun around to find Harry in the doorway with his wand pointed my way. When I our eyes met he lowered his wand and extended his hand "'Mione." I stood there slightly annoyed that he had interrupted me giving him his well deserved, yet relieved that he had. "Continuing on will just lower you to what he is. You are better than that."

I looked down at my feet, understanding now what I had done. Even though it had felt good, it had only done what Harry said. I looked over at Harry again and then over to where my wand lay. I walked over to where my wand was and picked it up. I turned to my father and he closed his eyes in fear of what I would do to him next. I flicked my wand and the ropes disappeared and he lowered to the ground. I looked over to Harry and saw his small smile. He understood how I felt.

I walked over and took his hand. He had not once lowered it. He pulled me into a hug and kissed me on the forehead. "I love you." He whispered into my ear. I sobbed into his chest at these words. I didn't feel like deserved to be loved. I was just so horrible; I physically hurt another human being. My father no less. "I love you too Harry, imp sorry."

"Shhh its ok. C'mon lets go see your mother."

A strangled sound came from across the room and we both turned to look at my father. He was starting to stand, he looked up to Harry and said "thanks son."

"Don't thank me, I didn't save you. You deserved ever ounce you got and more. I didn't stop Hermione for you, I stopped her for herself. She doesn't need to be like you. She is too good of a person. You on the other hand are about to have your first encounter with an Auror from the Ministry of Magic. They have a nice list of questions they would like to ask you about the state your wife is in. I'm sure they would love to pass you onto the muggle police."

Fear crept back into my father's eyes and he sunk back to the floor. Harry held me firmly around the waist and turned me out of the room. At the top of the stairs we met Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry nodded towards the room that my father still occupied and we made our way down to the backyard to apparate.

_Woot... there is chapter 5!! Gosh that was a tough one to write, I knew what I wanted to happen but I didn't want to go too OC._

_Next chapter 'how is Hermione's mother?' – Ooooo how will it turn out. LOL_

_Please review and tell me what u thought of the new chapie_

_Lotsa Luv, Brandi_


	6. Chapter Six: Thanks Weasleys

_**kaylee-jane-potter: **__kaylee you are becoming my favourite reviewer, your last 1 had me giggling. Yes its strange that Kingsley showed up but have a think about it. Kingsley would have been at St. Mungos, saw Harry who is in the order and is the wizarding worlds 'Wonder Boy' and is one of Harry's friends. So naturally he would tag along back to where Hermione was and all that jazz. What kind of Auror, Order Member and/or friend would he be if he didn't!! Plus it would have given him a nice little scare to finish it all off, kind of an "OH SHIT WAT THE HELL IS AN AUROR" kind of feeling. But I am soooo glad that you are enjoying the story!_

_**Fibinaci:**__ you are also making your way up my list! Always there after every chapter! Thank you for taking the time to read the story and review. I am glad u liked the direction I took with Hermione. ___

_**Pstibbons:**__ I know aye, the Weasels shit me off too! Even though they will HAVE to make themselves known in the future, they are going back to school after all! I think I am gonna have that she-weasel being all jealous, bitchy and manipulative and have it backfire it her stupid freckled face, wotcha reckon? Lol thanks for the review!!_

_Btw, to all my reviewers, feel free to make requests on what direction u would like the story or a character to go. _

_ON WITH THE SHOW_

**Chapter Six: Thanks Weasleys!**

After the familiar pull of Apperation I found myself in the lobby of St. Mungo's Hospital. Harry still held me firmly around the waist as he guided me through the building. I did not pay any attention to where I was going. I felt numb. I felt myself walking but I was not in control of it. If it wasn't for Harry's persistence I probably would be able to move on my own. My eyes never left the floor.

We came to a stop out the front of a room. There was a healer waiting there for us. The healer made a motion at harry and he lead me over to a chair. "I'll be right back ok" he whispered into my ear before he pulled back to look at my face. My eyes were still locked onto the floor. I wanted to look up but I didn't have the energy. I felt his lips on my forehead and then he was gone. The healer had taken him out of sight. I sat there unable to move. I did not know how long I was sitting there alone. Everything seemed like it was moving is slow-motion.

After what felt like a month of sitting on that hard seat, in a cold, sterile corridor Harry came back and knelt down before me. He took both of my hands into his and brought them up to his mouth to place a soft kiss.

"She's dead isn't she" I said in a husky whisper. I hadn't realised that my throat hurt until now. I heard Harry sigh and looked up to find him nodding. I broke. My sobs filled the empty corridor and what energy I had left to hold myself up in the seat left me and I sagged. Harry scooped me into his arms and brought me into his lap, he did it so fast that it was a fluent movement and I didn't feel him shift positions. I buried my tears into the nape of his neck as he held me tight against him.

I woke up in his arms. We were still sitting on the floor in the hallway of the hospital. Harry had moved us so he was up against a wall. His head was leaning against the set of chairs and he too was lost in sleep. I tried to de-tangle myself from him, but my movement only tightened his hold on me. I sighed and he pulled me into his chest.

"How are you feeling?" his voice groggy but soft and caring.

"I don't know." Was all I could get out. It was true, I didn't. We sat there for a moment in silence before Harry spoke again.

"Would you like me to get you something? Are you hungry or thirsty?"

I nodded against his chest, "I'm thirsty, but I would like to go see my mum."

"We will love, just as soon as I get you a drink. I'll be right back." He kissed me on the temple and stood to walk away.

"Harry." I sighed. He turned to look at me. He looked down at the tissue I had in my hand and I waved my wand. It turned into a glass and I began to fill it with water using _Aguamenti. _I sighed out a giggle and looked up at him. "You should know how to do that by _now_."

He smiled at me and returned to the floor to sit by my side. I drank half of the water in silence and then passed the glass to Harry. I stood and harry went to do the same.

"I'll be back soon." Harry gave me a reassuring smile and I made my way into my mother's room.

Mother please forgive me, I just had to get out. All my pain and suffering. Remember I will always love you.

After two hours Harry and I returned back to the inn. I was emotionally and physically drained, but I did not want to go to sleep.

"Harry, Tom still has breakfast going, would you like to get something to eat? I am really hungry."

"Sure, you go get a booth and I'll go order, do you want the usual?"

I nodded my response. "Oh and a glass of orange juice too please." Harry nodded and set off to the bar and I found us a booth.

We ate mostly in silence. Harry chose to sit next to me rather than across from me, and held my hand the whole time. Every now and then we would meet eyes and smile at each other. It was nice to just have that quiet moment together after all that had just happened. As I finished my glass of juice I noticed a familiar tuft of red hair moving through the inn. I sighed and put my cup down with a little more force than usual.

Don't get me wrong I love Ron dearly; he is and has been my best friend for the last 6 years. But after all that had just happened I was wanting some quiet time. Some time to get my head fully around things before school started.

Being with Ron was not quiet. He was loud almost all of the time, and it was still school holidays so that means the rest of his boisterous family would not be too far behind him. They are like my second family, but I really did not want to deal with them just now.

Then it hit me. They were here a few days too early. Arthur must have spoken with Kingsley. Ron was searching around for us. He KNEW! It hasn't even been a full day and it has spread like a nasty rumor! I could feel the anger rising within me. Harry couldn't help but notice because I had started squeezing his hand in rage.

"Oh there you two are, I have been looking for you all morning. Hermione are you ok? I heard what happened! I can't believe it your own father!" He said as he slid his way into the booth.

"Ah, Ron I don't think this is the best... time." Just as Harry had finished his sentence we both spotted a crowd of red hair. Before I could even think Harry had gotten out of the booth and pulled me along with him.

"Tell your family that thank you but now is really NOT the time." Ron looked slightly shocked as Harry pulled me into his chest and apperated us to our room.

Harry let me go and moved to the door to place a locking and silencing charm. I let out a frustrated scream. I couldn't believe it. I just COULDN'T BELIEVE IT. I stood there with my chest heaving as I ran through all the things I wanted to say to the Weasley's and especially Kingsley!

"Mione, please. Try to calm down. I know you are upset but you don't need this now. You need to rest and get your head around things." Harry pulled me into another one of his strong and safe hugs. Tears broke free, this time out of anger and exhaustion.

I looked up to Harry and gazed into his gorgeous eyes. Oh how I could get lost in them. He wiped my tears away with his thumbs and cradled my face. He gently smiled as he said "I love you" and pulled me in for the softest, kindest, most caring kiss I have ever felt.

I brought my hands up to tangle through his hair and started walking him towards the bed. After all of this, he is what I needed the most. He was all I had left and I needed to know that I still had him. We reached the bed and I climbed on top of him, not breaking the kiss. Harry rolled us both so that he was now on top. His hand ran along my side, his fingers feeling like fire against my skin. He broke the kiss and started to move away.

"No! Please don't leave me. I want you." Harry looked at me with uncertainty. I could see that after the last days activities he felt uncomfortable with what was about to take place. "I feel so lost and empty Harry. Please, I need you."

With that Harry moved back into place and started kissing me. His kiss was more forceful. I could feel him needing me. His hands ran up my sides, lifting up my shirt. I rocked forward and broke our kiss long enough for him to finish removing my shirt. Once removed he moved back to continue our kiss, but I stopped him long enough to also remove his.

His hand roamed my stomach and sides as mine discovered every inch of his wonderfully muscular back. He broke the kiss and moved to the nape of my neck. He trailed kisses down my neck and to my chest. When he reached my chest he snaked one hand under my back and undid my bra with one flick of his magic fingers.

Harry flung the fragile piece of material behind him and devoured my mounds. He sucked on one while massaging the other. His touch was driving me insane, but it felt so good. He slowly kissed his way to the top of my pants. That was it, I have had enough of this pace.

I rolled him on to his back and attacked his zipper. Within seconds, his hardened member was free of his boxers and in my warm mouth. Harry moaned and thrust in response. I licked and sucked along his shaft as I removed my pants. I worked my hand, slowly pumping him while sucking his tip.

I climbed on top of him and slowly slid his shaft into wet, waiting entrance. Harry's head shot off the bed to watch as he entered me. Once I was able to take all I could of him he looked up into my eyes. I shot him a wicked grin and started my ministrations. It felt so good to have him inside of me, but my loins were throbbing, begging for release. I rode him hard and fast. I needed to come, and I wanted to come hard. I pulled harry up so we were sitting. I ran my fingers through his hair as he sucked on my breasts.

I could feel my climax rising and rocked myself harder on his hard dick. His fingers were beginning to dig into my hips and i knew he was getting close as well. Within five more thrusts i lost myself in a mind numbing climax. I threw my head back and cried out Harry's name as my body started to quake. Harry grunted my name and bit down on my neck to conceal his moans. We rode out or highs thrusting and panting in time. By the time they had subsided, we found ourselves staring deeply into each others eyes. I stroked a stray hair off harry's face and kissed him passionately.

i thought back to what had taken place before our recent activity. I giggled as i thought 'if it wasnt for the weasleys trying to but in, we wouldnt be in this current state. Thank you weasleys!'

_Ok so there is chapter six. Sorry it took so long, i got sick and then i lost where exactly i wanted to take the story and then i got sick again, how fun! I hope you guys enjoyed it... WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT?? I really wanna know where you think this story and its characters should lead. Keep the reviews coming. They brighten my day :D_


End file.
